The present invention relates to capacitive high-frequency drying apparatus with supplemental hot air heating for drying moisture-containing material.
Capacitive high-frequency drying apparatus with supplemental hot air heating of the type discribed in DE-OS No. 28 17 067 have found wide acceptance. The drying process is equalized by the supplemental hot air heating, and steam emerging from the moisture-containing material in the capacitive drying oven is carried by the hot air passed through the oven and discharged.